


二重スパイは接点を持つ

by nijisousaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene, Pining Sharon, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku





	1. CA:WS　インド洋ミッションの後

「彼、きっと口説いてくるわよ」  
　アパートの近くのカフェで、シャロンの座っていたテーブルへ断りもなく相席してきたナターシャは、緩く微笑んでそう声をかけた。シャロンは彼女を責める語気で「ナターシャ」と応じた。ナターシャが自分の身元を彼に教えてしまったのだとしたら、病室の祖母に不必要な心配をかけることになるかもしれない。公私混同は避けたかった。潜入任務なのだ。自分はターゲットにとって、シャロン・カーター以外の人物であるべきだ。  
　だが、ナターシャは軽く首を振り、「廊下を挟んではす向かいに住んでいる看護師の女の子、を紹介しただけだから安心して」と付け加えた。言外に「叔母さんのことは言ってない」と伝えられ、シャロンが息を吐くと、ナターシャが気遣わしげに顔を覗き込んできたので、思わず微笑んだ。  
　ナターシャの面倒見が良いことを、シャロンは良く知っている。  
　敵地に赴くことの多いナターシャと主に後方での分析を行っていたシャロンには、もともと直接の繋がりはない。ナターシャが声をかけてくれなかったらお互いのファーストネームすら知らないままだっただろう。彼女はシャロンにエージェントとしての振る舞いを教授し、シャロンは国内での潜入任務に任じられた。ペギー・カーターの姪という肩書きが彼女の興味を引いたのだろうが、それでも前線に出たいと強く願っていた当時のシャロンには有難かった。  
「無理にとは言わないけれど、せめて友達になってあげてくれると助かる」  
「わかった」  
「やけに素直ね」  
　ナターシャは片眉をあげた。彼女の毅然として近寄りがたい容姿は、そうして表情をつけると急にコケティッシュに見える。シャロンは思わず、その目の形の美しいのに見惚れた。ナターシャは美しい人だった。S.H.I.E.L.Dに入ったばかりの頃、ナターシャがブラックウィドウだと知る以前から、ナターシャのことをいつも目で追っていた。今対等に口を聞いているのが嘘のようだ。  
「それじゃ、また何かあったら連絡する」  
　ナターシャはそう言いおいて、注文を取りに来た店員とすれ違うように店から出て行った。相変わらず勝手ね、と苦笑する。  
　キャプテンを紹介してくるということは、ナターシャは彼へ恋愛感情を抱いていないのだろう。シャロンはそう推測し、一時の心の安寧を得た。また、彼女はきっと自分のことも好いてくれているのかもしれない。面倒を見るべき同性の後輩として。  
　それだけで十分だった。


	2. CA:CW　ペギー・カーターの葬儀の後

「叔母さん、残念ね」   
　話がしたいから教会の庭で待つように、とキャプテンから言われ、しかし教会の中から先に出てきたのはナターシャだった。   
　シャロンがS.H.I.E.L.Dを抜けてから久しい。シャロンは彼女の顔を新鮮な気持ちで見つめた。目の覚めるような美しい赤毛はそのまま、髪に緩い巻き癖が戻っていた。   
「キャプテンは中にいる。今は感情が高ぶってるから、話しかけない方がいいかも。あなたは……大丈夫？」   
「ええ」   
　叔母は死の床に入って長かった。覚悟はしていた。親類の中で唯一自分と同じ側の人間であり、心の支えでもあり、個人的な人生の目標であった人を失うのは辛かった。だがそれよりも、偉大な人を亡くしたという喪失感の方が大きかった。悲しみよりも寂しさを強く感じた。  
　偉大な女性だった。きっと自分がそう感じる以上に、仲間たちから尊敬されていたエージェントだった。   
「CIAは楽しい？　あなたには向いてるのかもしれない、S.H.I.E.L.Dはひどい有様だから」   
　そうみたいね、とシャロンはナターシャの顔を見上げた。  
　ロス長官はアベンジャーズを締め付けてきている。タイムリミットによる焦りと、感情に訴える揺さぶり、理性的に作られた公文、117ヶ国の重みにより、アベンジャーズを統治下に置こうとしている。実のところ、キャプテンが葬式に参列したのさえ意外だった。ましてナターシャが来るなんて思ってもみなかった。二人とも忙しいはずだ。特にナターシャはアベンジャーズの政治担当として頑張っている。   
「ナターシャ、他人の面倒見てる場合じゃないでしょう。あの分厚い書類を読み込む必要があるんじゃないの？」   
「マニュアルのプロのヴィジョンと、書類マニアのトニー・スタークがいるのよ。抜け道や罠がないことは確か。──一応、自分でも確かめたわ」   
「そのことでキャプテンに会いに来たの？」   
「ええ。彼、協定にサインしないって。スタークは懐柔策を色々と考えてるけれど、効かないでしょうね」   
　これは予想していたことだった。キャプテンは反骨心が強く、利用されることに敏感であると、ペギーおばさんは良く言っていた。加えて二年前のS.H.I.E.L.Dのこともある。同じ過ちを繰り返すわけにはいかないだろう。それが正しいのかはわからないが。  
「あなたは」   
「私はサインする」   
「そう、ナターシャらしいわね。チームのために？」  
「よしてよ」  
「そういえば、バナー博士はどういう扱いに？」   
　そう口にしてから、下手なことを言ったと気づいた。再三の命令にも関わらず、彼女が博士の行方を真剣に捜していないことはS.H.I.E.L.Dでは有名だった。つまり、彼女は博士を慮っているのだ。アベンジャーズ創成期に彼をカルカッタから連れ出したことを後悔している。だからこそシャロンはバナー博士のことを口にしたのだが、不躾な勘ぐりと受け取られればそれまでだ。   
「彼は……どちらにしろ協定ではコントロールできないから関係ない。引退もできない。でもここに居れば反対していたでしょうね」   
　そう返されて、誤魔化すように「他のメンバーは」と尋ねる。   
「クリントは引退するって」   
「クリント・バートン？」   
　彼は、ナターシャがS.H.I.E.L.Dに入ってからずっと彼女の相棒だったはずだ。 それでは、彼女と共に誰がS.H.I.E.L.Dへ残るというのだろう。  
　ナターシャは面倒見が良い。クリントの私生活における秘密とやらのことも、孤独に悩むバナーのことも、現代に馴染めないキャプテンのことも、彼女はいつでも心から気にかけていた。こうしてアベンジャーズが崩壊しているのは、辛いだろうと思った。   
「ねえ、ところで、叔母を亡くした傷心の私にはハグしてくれないの？」   
　キャプテンを真似て、ちょうどナターシャの正面に立ってみる。「やだ、見てたの？」 とナターシャは苦笑したが、急に真面目な顔になってシャロンの背中に腕を回した。お互い懐に入れている銃が当たって硬い感触がした。   
　本当は、一人でいたくなかったのは彼女の方なのかもしれない。シャロンはそう邪推して、ため息をついた。  
　シャロンもナターシャも、今となっては立場があまりにも異なっている。自分が側にいてやることは難しそうだった。


	3. CA:CW　ライプツィヒ・ハレ空港戦の前

「この女性が、君の言っていた《場所を知っている人物》なのか」  
　シャロンの控えるオフィスへナターシャと共に押し入ったティチャラは、そう言ってナターシャを振り仰いだ。ナターシャは窓際に歩み寄り、ティチャラへ扉の前で待つように指示した。シャロンが逃げ出すと思っているのだ。ドアが閉まると同時にナターシャはシャロンを問いただした。  
「時間が無いの、簡潔に答えてちょうだい。……最初にバッキーの場所を教えたのも、盾を渡したのもあなたでしょう」  
　シャロンがゆっくりと頷くと、ナターシャは天を振り仰いだ。  
　私は叔母の言葉を信じ、するべきことをしたのみだ。すべての元凶はお前だと罵られようと、そう答える心算だった。しかしナターシャは直ぐに平静を取り戻し、シャロンを睨みつけた。  
「このことは黙っておく。CIAにバレてクビになってもS.H.I.E.L.Dで雇ってあげる。彼らの場所を教えて」  
「何かあったの」  
「情報を仕入れておきたいの。下手に動いたら、あの人たち、死ぬかもしれない」  
「あの三人が？　でも、彼らもそれは覚悟の上で──」  
「長官に殺されるのよ、シャロン。それに三人じゃない、クリントとワンダ・マキシモフも一緒にいる」  
　酷いことになった、と心から思った。彼らは内戦へと突入したのだ。  
「キャプテンを酷いようにはしない、約束する」とナターシャは繰り返した。真剣な声だった。シャロンはドアの向こうへ目をやった。あの男性が何を考えているのかはわからないが、ナターシャは彼に何かを見せようとしている。何かバーンズに纏わる打開策があるのだろうか。彼が犯人ではないことを示す証拠が？「信じてくれても構わないわ。キャプテンの身の安全は確保する」  
「空港に向かった」  
　シャロンはそう応じた。ナターシャが「目的地と動機は」と畳み掛ける。  
「バーンズは目的地を知っているようだったわ。キャプテンは、ヒドラの残党を阻止するために、って。詳しいことは聞かされてない」  
「信頼できるの」  
「それは自分で確認して。少なくとも今のバッキーは洗脳されているようには見えなかった」シャロンを机へと叩きつけ、ナターシャをテーブルへ押さえつけた彼と同じだとは思われなかった。精神的に落ち着いており、キャプテンを揶揄う余裕さえみせていた。洗脳は完全に解けていた。「もちろん、バーンズ自身が自分の意思で嘘をついている可能性もあるけれど」  
「言ってなかったわね。彼、あのとき義手で私の首を絞めたのに、私のことを殺さなかったの」  
　そう言うと、ナターシャは襟を引いてあざだらけの喉元を晒した。シャロンは瞠目したが、ナターシャは首を見せながら話し続ける。  
「洗脳されている時でも、彼の人格は完全になくなっているわけじゃないんだろうなって。それなら洗脳中のこと──ヒドラの残党とやらのこと──を覚えている可能性も高い」  
「それじゃあ、ナターシャはキャプテンの味方につくの」  
「空港でキャプテンに確認してみる」ナターシャはそう返した。「キャプテンがバーンズのことを信じるっていうのなら、私も彼の言うことを信じるわ」  
　それはきっと、キャプテンがナターシャのことを信じてきたからだろう。シャロンが彼女のことを信じているように。  
「バーンズが嘘つきなら？　陛下の餌食にするつもり？」  
「さすが二重スパイ、よくわかったわね」  
　キャプテンの情報を引き渡したことを揶揄され、眉をひそめる。ブラックウィドウはシャロンの反論を封じるようにドアを開けた。黄ばんだ壁にもたれて待っていたティチャラと目が合う。自分も彼と同じようにナターシャの手のひらにいるのだろうか。キャプテンへ盾を渡したのも予想の範疇だったのだろうか。  
　だとしても構わない、と強く思った。そうであってくれと願いすらした。ナターシャは優秀なエージェントであり、信頼に足る協力者だ。かつての叔母がそうであったように。  
　少なくとも、今のシャロンにはそう思えた。  
「私はCIAに移ったし、もうスパイじゃないわ」  
「転属しても無駄よ」ナターシャは陛下を促して従え、シャロンの前から歩きさりながらも答えた。彼女の落ち着いた声が軽やかに廊下に反響する。

「私たちの遺伝子に組み込まれているんだから！」


End file.
